Tatooine
Tatooine is a large, exceptionally arid world located in a binary star system in the Arkanis Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. Due to its high albedo, explorers initially believed it to be a star itself. Due to the extreme conditions, only a relatively mild region of its northern hemisphere is habitable. It is located on the 5709-DC Shipping Lane, a spur of the Triellus Trade Route which itself is connected to the Sisar Run; additionally it is close to the Corellian Run hyperspace route. History Tatooine is thought by some academics to be one of the oldest planets in known space. Fossil records suggest it was once covered in large oceans, which dried up to leave behind many astonishing geological formations. The planet was first discovered by the Republic in 5,000 BBY, with their first colony - Anchorhead - being established some 800 years later. Unfortunately, these first Human settlers disrupted the indigenous inhabitants, which has resulted in ongoing hostilities between Ghorfa and off-worlders ever since, including frequent interception and destruction of ore shipments. That initial settlment ultimately failed due to a combination of hostile natives, a hostile environment and the substandard quality of what raw materials could be eeked from it. Over the next few hundred years, the settlement was abandoned - its hardware left to decay because it was cheaper than shipping it out again - and recolonized over and over. The world itself has however remained colonised in some fashion or another since first settlement. Tatooine has been left essentially unmolested by larger galactic issues such as the Mandalorian Wars, though the planet was cleansed of terentatek by the Jedi during their Great Hunt. Recently a group of Mandalorian exiles have been rumoured to have settled somewhere on the planet, losing themselves amidst the growing malaise of scum and villainy that seems to grown around Czerka Corporation's control of the planet. Industry Czerka's mining efforts rely on using sandcrawlers. These monolithic mobile smelting machines, which also serve as the home of their crew, are sent out into the desert for several weeks at a time. By removing the necessity for - and the costs involved - establishling semi-permanent sattelite settlements to work ore seams, they enable the miners the chance of making a greater profit while denying the natives a prolonged stationary target. Anchorhead Anchorhead is the oldest settlement on the planet, established in 4,200 BBY. It is currently run by Czerka Corporation. The high beige walls - designed to resist both angry natives and bad weather - completely surround the lively, energetic city within. Dust, dirt and the sameness of the squat stone and clay buildings make getting lost easy here. Craag Inn Little more than a flophouse designed around three short subterranean corridors branching from a central common area that contains the reception desk and a small, unimpressively supplied bar. Located near the spaceport. Hunting Lodge Fazza Utral, an Ithorian, maintains a hunting lodge catering to those wishing to hunt the legendary krayat dragon. Located to the west of the spaceport. Jadhyr's Canteena Dark and smoke-filled, Jadhyr's cantina is little more than a bar, a stage, and some illuminated tables set into recessed alcoves. A heady mix of smells swirls through the haze, coalescing into a melange of exotic, illegal Ryl spice, potent medicinal herbs, and other, less identifiable substances. Located to the west of the spaceport. Swoop Racing Motta the Hutt overseas the Tattooine track that forms part of the larger galactic swoop-racing circuit. The club house, which includes registration facilities, is located to te west of the spaceport. Ghorfa Settlement A mobile settlement located deep in the Dune Sea, reports of its appearance and nature have been vague, typically seen from great distances and under dubious atmospheric conditions. Those surveyors setting out to gain more in depth information have tended not to return - and those few that do typically aren't in one piece. There is some unreliable evidence that the settlement utilises remote sentry units. Behind the Scenes *There is a +vendor located in the Czerka office in Anchorhead. Category:Planets Category:Independent Worlds